<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manic Monday by BunnyJimmyBearBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373915">Manic Monday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi'>BunnyJimmyBearBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Songfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Jaskier hates Mondays. He’s always late, really late. Work is always hectic. And he really just wants it to be yesterday again, his fun day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Songfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manic Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea why my mind keeps coming up with stories when I hear songs, but here’s another one that no one asked for, also Witcher inspired. Really, I blame Jaskier. He keeps whispering in my ear. But I love the guy so much that I’m not really mad.</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/SsmVgoXDq2w"> Manic Monday is by The Bangles</a>. I don’t own the lyrics, which are shown in italics throughout the story. I’m just using them as inspiration for this.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Six o'clock already<br/>
I was just in the middle of a dream<br/>
I was kissin' Valentino<br/>
By a crystal blue Italian stream</em>
</p><p>A blaring alarm shrieked through the dark room, causing Jaskier to flail awake, almost falling out of bed. Groggily, he slammed a hand down on the clock on the nightstand, bringing blessed silence back to the room. He wiped a hand over his face and through his hair before groaning and laying back in bed, closing his eyes. Fuck. 6 already…</p><p>Futilely, he grabbed at the edges of the dream. It had been so soothing, if not a little arousing. He was in Italy, not that he’d ever been to Italy, but he’d seen pictures, and movies set in Italy. It was a beautiful place and he had been sitting on the grass next to a long winding stream. The water so blue and sparkling. That alone was worth going back to sleep for, but it was his company in the dream that really made him wish it wasn’t time to go to work. He had been kissing Rudolph Valentino.</p><p>Sigh.</p><p>Big sigh.</p><p>Not that most people knew who that was nowadays, but Jaskier was a huge fan of silent films and there was no one dreamier in those movies than Valentino. Dark hair and dark eyes, smooth skin, and an aura that oozed sex every time he gazed at his leading lady. Sultry, that’s how Jaskier would describe Valentino. Definitely someone he’d give his time to, and anything else the man wanted, if the man was still alive. Er, more if the man was the same age as he was in <em>The Sheik</em> and living today… And if Jaskier didn’t currently have a boyfriend…</p><p>Okay, that was a convoluted enough train of thought. Time to let it go and get up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I can't be late<br/>
'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid<br/>
These are the days<br/>
When you wish your bed was already made</em>
</p><p>Jaskier yawned, stretched and pushed himself out of bed. He glanced at the clock and groaned. Somehow 15 minutes had passed by and if he didn’t get his sweet ass in gear, he’d be really late. His boss was always on his case about his tardiness, saying she’d dock his pay, one of these days. So far, it hadn’t happened, since he did make it work every day, and he did his job damn well, thank you very much! So, in the end, his boss really had nothing to complain about. </p><p>Yeah, right. Yen wasn’t happy if she wasn’t yelling at someone about something. And Jaskier’s poor grasp on time was always high on her list. Ugh.</p><p>Giving his bed a sideways glance, as if it’d make itself, he stumbled towards the bathroom for a quick shower, or as quick as he could make it considering he had to leave his shampoo and conditioner setting in his hair for at least 10 minutes each.</p><p>After he dried off, he began his morning skin care routine, which he did religiously every morning. The longest part was his face as he used a 6-step routine, which included cleansing oil, water-based cleanser, toner, serum, moisturizer and sun protection. </p><p>The last item was something he used to leave out, as he didn’t spend too much time outside the office. His assignments at Spellbound, the city’s premier fashion magazine, kept him mostly at his desk. He was still low on the totem pole, responsible for coordinating and minor copyediting, for the most part. He’d only been allowed to write a total of three articles in the almost year he’d been working there. Three damn good articles, if he did say so himself!</p><p>But he’d never forget the horrible assignment Yen had given him that required him to stand outside in the sun for almost 4 hours while Triss took photos of an Avant Garde fashion show. The only thing unusual about that damn show was that it had been outside in the afternoon on a summer’s day! Un-fucking-believable!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have to catch an early train<br/>
Got to be to work by nine<br/>
And if I had an air-o-plane<br/>
I still couldn't make it on time<br/>
'Cause it takes me so long<br/>
Just to figure out what I'm gonna wear</em>
</p><p>After applying the last bit of Daily Sun Cream, he glanced at the clock and freaked out. It was already 7:30! What had happened to the time?! Damn, he’d better get the 8:15 train so he’d have half a chance of walking through the doors at 9 am. Too bad teleporters weren’t a reality. It’d be so much easier if he could just say beam me up Scotty!</p><p>Yanking the closet door open, he started tossing clothes onto his messy bed, a variety of shirts and pants that might, or might not, look good together. Once he had a good selection, he started holding pieces up to his body as he gazed into the mirror. Just what did he want to portray today? It was fucking Monday, so really, he shouldn’t try so hard, but he couldn’t help it. He always wanted to look his best. It was one of the few things he got right in life.</p><p>Or at least he believed so. He had to have good fashion sense. Otherwise, why would Yen, one of the biggest fashion critics in the world, have hired him?</p><p>With that confidence boost, he chose ankle cuffed jeans with a tie waist, a snug white t-shirt and a shimmering rainbow overshirt. He finished off the look with white high-top sneakers and a few chain bracelets. He liked how his defined chest muscles showed through the t-shirt, but the open overshirt wrapped him in an air of lightheartedness. Sexy fun, is what it said, and that was definitely what Jaskier was all about!</p><p>He took several moments to tame his hair into a slick side part and then grabbed his keys and wallet. He glanced at the clock again to see if he had time for breakfast and his heart nearly leapt out his chest. 8:10! And it took him 10 minutes to get to the train station! Noooooo! Why did it always take him so long to choose clothing?! Gah!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blame it on the train<br/>
But the boss is already there</em>
</p><p>Trying to sneak to his desk had never succeeded before and it didn’t now. Yen glared at him as he sat down and booted up his computer. He winced as she tapped her bare wrist, as if the woman had ever needed to wear a watch. Her heart beat to the ticking of the atomic clock. More like an atomic bomb that could go off at the slightest provocation.</p><p>Keeping his cool, he shrugged and began to say something, but she just rolled her eyes and stormed off. While she hated people being late, she hated excuses even more. He had a dozen prepared, several involving late trains, but he never got a chance to use them. Oh well. Time to work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's just another manic Monday<br/>
I wish it was Sunday<br/>
'Cause that's my fun day<br/>
My I don't have to run day<br/>
It's just another manic Monday</em>
</p><p>The morning passed by quickly. It always did. Everyone tended to put things off Friday afternoons, which meant working harder Monday morning. No one ever learned, especially not Jaskier. He had a dozen calls to make, twice as many emails to respond to and some layouts to review. Despite not eating breakfast and failing to check if there was anything in the breakroom, he made it to lunch without passing out. He had the best stamina ever!</p><p>Or maybe it was the 6 times Triss filled his coffee mug, even bringing him creamer and sugar. While he was eternally grateful, the caffeine making it actually possible for him to function at such a frantic pace, his stomach was churning something awful by the time lunch rolled around. Thankfully, he had left some spaghetti in the fridge on Friday.</p><p>By now, everyone had learned to stay away from his left-overs, especially his spaghetti. It was terrible. And he loved it! It was more cheese than sauce, and not the good kind of cheese, the really fake kind. But it tasted wonderful to him and helped settle his stomach well.</p><p>As he ate, he thought back to yesterday. How nice it had been to sleep in, laze about in bed for several hours while scrolling aimlessly through social media on his phone and not take a shower until 3 in the afternoon. </p><p>Sigh.</p><p>Sunday was his most funnest of days!</p><p>When Triss sat down next to him, he knew what she was going to say. Because she always asked why he was so late on Monday. Sure, he was late other days of the week, but never as much as on Mondays. He took a big bite of noodles, knowing he wouldn’t get another for several minutes, while Triss raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All of the nights<br/>
Why did my lover have to pick last night<br/>
To get down<br/>
Doesn't it matter<br/>
That I have to feed the both of us<br/>
Employment's down<br/>
He tells me in his bedroom voice<br/>
C'mon honey, let's go make some noise<br/>
Time it goes so fast<br/>
When you're having fun</em>
</p><p>The words tumbled from his mouth, partially complaining, partially bragging. Goodness knows both Jaskier and Triss thrived on his sordid sex life with his boyfriend Geralt. Triss was jealous, not that she wanted to be with the big hunk of a man specifically, but she had yet to find her prince charming. So, she always sighed wistfully and shamelessly encouraged Jaskier to share every single detail.</p><p>Which he did, including just how loud he got after Geralt spoke in that deep, husky voice of his. Just remembering how provocative his boyfriend had been made Jaskier shiver and grip his fork tighter. Triss and him shared a look and then a laugh.</p><p>Jaskier sighed then, a bit melancholy. Triss patted his arm, trying to comfort him. Things had been hard recently, financially. While Geralt kept looking for work, there just wasn’t much demand for a bodyguard and his unconventional training meant he couldn’t qualify for most guard positions. So, he had been reduced to odd jobs, which barely helped to pay for the gas required to keep Geralt’s old Roach motorcycle running.</p><p>But at the end of the day, they had each other. And life… was good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>